The Fast 'Before' The Furious
by richayla
Summary: How Letty and Dom meet from Letty's POV. My first fic so please R&R! M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Letty's POV

"**WAKE UP**!"

My eyes snapped open from sleep as I saw my brothers face only inches from mine. He always enjoyed seeing my face in frightened shock.

"Get your lazy ass up, bitch." Said Alfonso as he got off my bed. "You need to make my breakfast before you go to that fucking school. And try not to burn it this time."

I sat up in my bed and glared at him. "You can leave now."

"Nah. I think I'll stay here and make sure you get dressed." He said as I got out of bed.

"Well, to bad. I have to take a shower." I said as I grab me clothes and ran for the bathroom across the hall, locking the door behind me. I took my shower then dressed in a black tank top and jeans, and through my hair in a pony tail. I walked down stairs to make me and my good for nothing brother breakfast.

"Leticia, would you mind helping me with the car after school?" My father asked stepping in the kitchen from outside.

"Sure, I'm not busy. I'm frying up some eggs; would you like some?"

"Nah, its ok. I don't want to make you late for your first day." He smiled and stepped back outside to finish working on a car.

_Ever since my mother died six years ago, my father had been fixing cars in our garage to make a little extra money, I always sat out there and watched him when I was younger. For the past few years I've been out there helping him, along with watch and learning. My father says I've found my talent._

"Where the hell is my breakfast?" Alfonso asked as he slumped into a kitchen chair.

I placed a plate with fried eggs and bologna in front of him. Silently I fixed my own plate and we sat at the table and ate.

"What the hell is this?" He asked pointing to his plate.

"Food." I supplied.

"You know what the **fuck** I mean." He said getting angrier. "The bologna is cold, and the eggs aren't even done. Can you do anything right?"

"If you don't like it, you can make your own damn breakfast!" I yelled at him standing up.

In the blink of an eye, I was shoved against a wall with his forearm pressed against my throat choking off my air.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" He scream at me as he lifted me off my feet making my lungs bed for oxygen.

"**Answer me**!" He screamed at me again as he pushed his arm down harder on my neck.

I realized he wasn't going to let up as my vision darkening around the edges; I kneed him in the groin to get away and I ran for the front was doubled over in pain.

"You better adjust your attitude, you little bitch. Or I'll adjust it for you."

"Leave me alone. Just, . . . Leave me the fuck alone."

I grabbed my backpack that was sitting next to the door and ran out.

I walked a few blocks before catching the city bus to school. I fished out some change and found a seat in the back. I pulled out my CD player and headphones. Drowning myself in music was one way I calmed myself down.

I after I got off the bus, I walked another two blocks to school. As I got to the parking lot I nodded and waved to the few people I knew and liked. As I waited, leaning against a wall, I noticed a large crowd off to one side of the parking lot. I knew who was at the center of the crowd. I had lived down the street from him and his family for as long as I could remember and had a crush on him for almost as long. His name was Dominic Torretto.

_What can I say about Dominic Torretto? He's tall, has amazing muscles, wears a leather jacket in the middle of summer. And he makes my blood boil, in a good way. Also, despite al long as I have noticed him, he has never noticed me._ _Not that I'm much to look at, but he has always been surrounded by busty skanks. _I looked down at what I was wearing. _I don't have a change_, I thought, _not a change in hell to catch his attention._ As the bell rang I walked inside with everyone else.


	2. Driver's License

_**A/N: **__Sorry it has been so long for me to update. I have had major writers block, and I have to update from my Fiancé's laptop. Anyway, sorry for taking so long! __**Please Read and Review!**_

**Letty's POV**

"Hey Grease Monkey"

_I was always amazed at how my dad always knew it was me. He never had to turn around, he just always knew. He says it's his father senses tingling. _

"Hey"

" How was your first day of sophomore year?"

" Let's see,…. In one word, "Boring".

He laughed. "You sound like me at your age."

" Is that a good thing?"

He slid out from under the car, wiped his hands off, and then turned to look at me. " I just don't want you working on machines in a factory , and then working on cars to make extra money because the factories don't pay enough. I want to make sure your independent and take care of. Well, I wont have to worry about the independent part knowing you. Well, you gonna help me work on the car or what?"

I smiled, " So,….. What are we looking at?"

After about an hour, we has replaces the water pump and everthing was running fine.

"Lets take this thing for a test drive. Hop in."

I got in the passengers side as he got in the drivers seat. We took it down the road and then on the freeway.

"It's handling pretty good. What do you think?"

" I think its handling great. I love this car. Who does it belong to?"

" Just some nice young lady I know?"

" I wish I had this car. Its awesome"

" I'm glad you like it ." He said as he pulled up to a building. " Where are we?" I asked as we got out of the car.

" We just got one stop before we go home. Come on."

As I realized we were at the DMV , I was confused and looked at my dad. He just smiled and walked to the counter as I followed.

" 4:30 drivers test appointment for Leticia Ortiz."

" It will be just a few minutes." Said the woman behind the counter. We went to sit down. I was very surprised and had a few questions for my dad.

" So whose car am I going to drive. Didn't think this through so well, huh?"

" I thought it through, you just didn't think I'd get you a car."

" Wait , what?"

" The car we came here in is yours. Providing you pass your drivers test."

Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
